The Bloodline
by ThePenandtheSword
Summary: -UNDER REVISION-June 6, 2012 After Zavier saves Raguna from a brush with death, both men begin to see one another in a new light. With a forgotten lineage trait, an overprotective brother and a psychotic king causing problems, can these two overcome it all? Shounen-Ai, Mpreg
1. Prologue

**Authoress:** Hey, y'all! Okay, so Rune Caster and I were talking and we decided that Rune Factory needed more yaoi fanfics/fanart. So, since there were so few RF yaoi and no mpregones that I could find, she gave me the priviledge of being the first to post one.

Rune Caster...this fic is dedicated to you.

**Title:** _The Bloodline_

**Rating:** "T" for "teen" (but most likely will become "M")

**Summary:** When Zavier saves Raguna from a brush with death, the two youths begin to see one another in a different light. With a forgotten lineage trait, an overprotective brother, and a psychotic king out to claim Raguna for his own, can these two overcome it all? ZavierRaguna centric. Yaoi, mpreg.

**Warnings:** Violence, mild language, intense scenes and sexual situations.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Rune Factory. That is Natusme's job.

-----------------------------------------------------

Winter had certainly been adamant about making itself known. It was only the first day of the season, and already a thick layer of snow covered the ground. The wind whistled through the trees, bringing with it an icy chill that sent a shiver coursing through the farmer's body.

For Raguna, winter in Kardia was a whole new experience to him. Not that he had not dealt with winters before; in all possibility, he may have. But with his amnesia, anything that happened in his life before he came to the small nature-loving town had been wiped clean away, and he had long given up hope that any of it would ever return.

Instead, Raguna now enjoyed what he considered his rebirth. He trudged up the snow-covered steps, rubbing his arms from the cold. He quickly made his way through the frigid street until he found himself in front of a familiar haunt: Emmett's bar.

The moment he pushed the door open, the brunette was met with a warm gust of air. Fighting the wind, he pulled the door to behind him and began stripping off his heavy winter outerwear.

"Oy, Raguna!" a hearty shout rang out. The farmer glanced across the room to see the bar's jovial owner look up from the shot glass he was polishing and givea slight wave. Raguna beamed a smile as he pulled off his coat and hung it by the door.

"Hey, Emmett," he called out as he shuffled across the bar. "Business doing well?"

The older man let out a boisterous laugh. "Of course! So, what're you doing out in this mess?" he nodded his head toward the shuttered window.

"I thought I'd pick up some lunch before I headed to Misty Bloom Cave," Raguna admitted with a bit of enthusiasm. "I've been looking forward to exploring it since back in the summer. Maybe now that the moat around it has frozen over I finally can."

Emmett handed the man a menu and continued with his chatter. Their conversation continued as the bar's owner set to work making Raguna's order. Raguna smiled contently as the air became laden with the scent of fresh food.

"So," Emmett said, not looking up from his work, "how have things been going in the romance department, eh?" Raguna gave a nervous chuckle, causing Emmett to throw a glance over his shoulder. "C'mon, boy…you can tell ol' Emmett! You found a sweetheart yet?"

Raguna blushed a furious crimson and lowered his head. "Geez, Emmett…" he groaned. He was glad the man could not see his face. "That's a little personal, don't you think?"

Emmett chortled deep in his throat. "Well," he replied, pouting a bit, "I suppose it is. Being a bartender and all, I'm usually the first one to hear folks' problems…guess yours will just remain a mystery for now!"

Raguna shook his head and smiled. How like Emmett to know what was on his mind! Sometimes, he could swear the man was psychic. Truth be told, Raguna _was_having a bit of a romantic crisis---namely, he had several. Kardia was filled with beautiful young maidens, and being one of the few bachelors in the village, he was seen as a sort of commodity. He lost count how many times potential in-laws had hinted about their daughters' interest in him, or how if he was talking to one of the girls another villager would quietly comment on how 'cute' they were together.

Certainly, Raguna was fond of the village girls, but only in the way of a big brother. It was hard to admit that in a town full of potential wives, he could not picture himself with even one of them. Ah, well…at least he could use the rising amount of monsters as an excuse not to court, especially since he was one of the few people in Kardia that could hold his own against them.

Suddenly, Raguna was snapped out of his daze as the door flew open, banging against the wall from the sheer force of the wind. He whipped his head toward the source of the noise to see a young man standing in the door. His hat was pulled down over his head with the ear coverings strapped under his chin and goggles covered his eyes. He grumbled as he wrestled with the door, trying to shut it.

"Well, if I ain't getting all kinds of company today!" Emmett grinned. "Hullo, Zavier!" The boy turned and gave a shaky nod as he managed to close the door.

"What's up, old man?" he called out, his teeth slightly chattering from the bitter cold. "Damn, you wouldn't believe how bad it's gotten out there!"

"I'd believe it…" Raguna thought aloud. He had no more than gotten the words out before Zavier stopped in his tracks to glare at him.

"Oh," he said flatly, "Raguna's here." He stood at the door, coat halfway off his lanky frame, as if he was pondering whether he should stay or not. Raguna sighed upon seeing Zavier's reaction and motioned to Emmett.

"I'll take that order to go, Emmett." The old man shot him a questionable look, but shrugged. He quickly wrapped up the rice balls in some brown paper and sat them in front of the farmer.

"It'll be 300 g," he said, discreetly glancing at Zavier to see what the youth was going to do. Raguna sat the money down on the counter and picked up his order, then sauntered over to get his coat. As he reached for it, Zavier put a hand out to stop him.

"Naw, you got here first---I'll go," he began to readjust his coat.

"I was already leaving," Raguna insisted, trying to be civil," to check out Misty Bloom Cave."

"That old place?" Zavier turned, an eyebrow raised. "Godwin's already given you a pass for it?" He seemed shocked. Raguna nodded. Zavier gritted his teeth and frowned. Raguna could not help but notice how childlike the blond seemed when he pouted, what with the freckles dotting his face and his boyish looks. _Like a big kid_, he thought.

"Now, boys…" Emmett scolded. "Why don't'cha both just sit down and enjoy the warmth, huh? It's gotta be way better in here than it is out there."

"Sorry, Gramps," Zavier called out, "I'm outta here. I'm getting behind," he grunted, implying how much further along in the caves Raguna had gotten than he. He finished fashioning his coat, swung the door open, and pulled it to with a slam.

Raguna merely sighed and shook his head. "See you, Emmett," he said. He, too, disappeared into the blinding whiteness of the snow-covered outside.

Emmett frowned. "Why can't those two get along?" he pondered aloud. What with their drive for adventure and love of the caves, the two boys had a lot in common. But ever since Raguna came to stay at Mist's farm, Zavier had a developed a rivalry with the farmer. Not that the rivalry itself was bad---after all, Zavier had gotten a bit bolder and had made his way through a few more of the caves. But the more monsters Raguna defeated, the worse Zavier treated him.

And practically everyone knew why. It was all because of Mist, the girl whose farm Raguna tended and who Zavier had long crushed on. _Poor kid,_Emmett thought. If anyone was immature, it was her. The girl was eccentric as anyone he had ever seen, and twice as dense---she had no clue Zavier liked her, and poor Raguna was paying the price.

"It'd take a _miracle_ for those two to be friends," Emmett said to himself. He continued polishing shot glasses, and soon turned his thoughts elsewhere.

Little did the bartender know just how right he would soon be…


	2. INTENT OF REVISION

**INTENT OF REVISION:**

My sincerest apologies to you, the reader, for my taking down the chapters of this story.

However, it was brought to my attention that the adimns have posted a notice that any writings of a sexual or violently explicit nature are MA rating and are not to be on the site. To keep my tail out of trouble, I am doing a light revision to this story in order to make it "T" rated.

So if you were here solely for the saucy scenes, you'll just have to do without if you want to keep reading the majority of the story.

More details are on the update I've posted on my profile page.

I apologize for any inconvenience and the slightly better version will be up within a couple of weeks. If it's not to your liking, feel free to unfavorite/take the story off alert. I wanted to originally throw this story out, but I'm, instead, revising because so many readers enjoyed it.

Sincerely,

ThePenandtheSword


End file.
